


Absolution in Another's Skin

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy lives for the moments he doesn’t have to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution in Another's Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, this went _way_ darker than I expected, but somehow I think it fits for Envy. I’ll be honest, I really didn’t know where this one was going until I got there!
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 1st place for the prompt: _Character - Envy_   
> 

  


You wear the skin of others in a blink of an eye.

Wives, friends, lovers, you can step in and out of their lives with the greatest of ease and you relish every moment of the pain you inflict on those unaware. The looks of horror and betrayal are all badges to collect and you cherish each one as you add them to the anguished screams inside. 

How many went to their graves never knowing the truth?

Those are your favorite, the ones who never comprehend the twisted grin on their loved one’s face is yours and not the mask you wear. For them your murderous masquerade is eternal and that makes them more special than all the rest. Never will they know the truth and in their eyes you will forever be the one you claimed to be.

For that moment you weren’t pretending.

But it’s never long enough. As soon as their blood runs cold and the link is severed you’re back to being the monster you were: waiting, striving for that next connection. You’ll never be human. It’s a fact you relish and abhor with each breath you take in each body that will never truly be your own. 

But for a few moments.

When wide, horrified eyes lock with yours.

And you become which you envy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
